


Thomas Jefferson has stupid fucking bed.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ITS IN A DOOR WAY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, M/M, Rating May Change, Thomas Jefferson's bed it fucking stupid, haha hamilton thinks hes straight, have you've seen that shit?, i guess, my history teacher would be proud, ok idk if this will actually be Jamilton so bare with me, or disappointed, uhh if they seem weird thats because im writing them fucking correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off that Tumblr post about Thomas Jefferson's bed being in the walkway to his office.Rumour spreads that Thomas Jefferson's bed is fucking weird, Hamilton is done with his co-workers shit, and Jefferson thinks its fine like the insane fucking lad he is.En-fuckin-joy





	Thomas Jefferson has stupid fucking bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's lingered since i've seen that cursed post. If you dont know what im talking about, search up "Thomas Jefferson's bed" and look for a tumblr post under images.
> 
> enjoy heathens

Rumour had spread around the cabinet about Thomas Jefferson's fucking bed. How did this even start? An already exhausted, majorly confused Secretary of Treasury, was the last man to know.

At first, he didn't even believe it, he thought it was some petty rumour, whispered amongst colleagues with too much time on their hands. Then Henry Knox made a comment about it. Considering this had already reached the federalist side within such a short time, the rumour only started a mere fortnight ago it seemed, and grew to immense size quickly. Alexander, was intrigued, what was up with his fucking bed?

Pardon his crude language but seriously what the fuck. The small man wasn't going to actually ask the man himself, why the Virginian was an unsophisticated one, with horrendous political beliefs and worst yet, a slaver. _And way too tall._ Hamilton would rather get shot in the chest before he asked the man about a petty rumour. He had no reason to even pay attention to these rumours, as it was petty to feed the gossip. At least, gossip as stupid and trivial as that.   
    So he tried not to worry himself with the rumour, but as all gossip does in government, it stuck around and grew. Of course, the man himself seemed oblivious to the rumour or simply didn't care. Hamilton was reaching his wit's end.

The rumour would always resurface in his mind, even whilst writing up an outline of the next plan he would propose, which he loved doing with a fiery passion rivalled only by one. Of course, Hamilton felt that the talent of the other laid with the wrong party but of course that was just his opinion, he very, very correct opinion.

Time and time again he brain would utter to him; "What is so interesting about Thomas Jefferson's bed? And why do these men know so much about it!?" Hamilton would speculate the worst, but the cabinet was made up of respectable, christ-loyal men. Surely...  
        Hamilton was just about finished when he realised he was missing the final document he needs to finish up his outline, and Mr.President, Washington himself, needed those papers in 2 weeks, and so he was already running behind, he meant to finish it last week but,   
       Oh.. right, because he was missing the document, and ended up rewriting the whole outline anyways and... great. Where did he have to pick it up again? Hamilton shuffled through a folder of letters, he believed one states where to pick up the document, ah yes, President had requested it be with the outline, Hamilton noted, quickly reading the letter over. Finally, it mentioned a location where the file was being held.   
      

 _ **"Don't forget, Sir, you can find such documentation in Secretary of States' office, Be courteous in this endeavour, sir for I don't wish to handle another physical outburst of emotion, as I believe I am losing years off my life every time I find you two of the same room together, or of near proximity."**_  
       

Hamilton was certainly displeased, he hopes that for once the unruly man would be out, off with "common man" he calls it, which Hamilton found disgraceful.   
      He set to gathering his things, he set out for the brisk walk to said office, retorts prepared on his tongue if, and most likely, the man was there. Damned Jefferson, Mr.President may speak of losing years but Hamilton felt as though he would die an early death at this rate. Hopefully, such encounter would go quickly, and Hamilton most certainly keeps certain things in check around the ginger man, should he happen to be there, for a man quite a bit shorter than Jefferson himself, he contained plenty of spite for three Jefferson sized men.   
      Hamilton arrived promptly to the wooden door. With no more time to think he knocked loudly, and he admits his hands may have ached a little, but all the better to annoy him. Hamilton waited a minute, then knocked again, before simply pushing the large door open, which he may or may not had struggled with because of weight because no, he is not that small...!

**Author's Note:**

> there you go! sorry if i seem really aggressive in like everything i do, my hair is in a man bun right now and its very empowering. Anyways kudos are cool, comments are nice, i enjoy people reading my writings lol.
> 
> Have a good day/night <3
> 
> if its late go to bed pls.


End file.
